


There is no 'e' in Pi, now go to sleep

by Cool_As_Draco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Pi Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_As_Draco/pseuds/Cool_As_Draco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean mistakes Pi Day for Pie Day. Reaaaally OOC and Crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no 'e' in Pi, now go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> In commemoration of Pi, please kill me. First fanfiction.

"Guess what day it is Sammy!" Dean yelled as he violently shook Sam. Dean himself was shaking with glee, well as close as Dean would get to shaking with glee.

"... Is it 3 AM?" Sam said as he groggily looked at the clock. It in fact was 3:42 to be exact, but Sam wasn't in the mood to be exact as he had just been woken up by his idiot brother Dean.

"It's Pie Day! We can celebrate with Apple Pie or..." Dean rambled on about different flavors of Pie and about how much is too much, of course he ultimately decided there was never too much pie.

Sam had stopped paying attention to his brother at this point. Pie Day... wait... did Dean mean Pi Day? How did Dean even find out about something as geeky as Pi Day?

"You do know that Pi is a ratio... right?" Sam asked his older brother.

"What the hell are you talking about? Pie is a food not a ratio." Dean replied in an angry tone.

Sam pulled out the calculator that he for some odd reason had slept with. He blamed this on the author who was too lazy to make a serious Pi day fan fiction. Regardless, he pushed the Pi button and pressed enter. The approximate number 3.14159265 filled the screen as he showed it to Dean. 

"It's called Pi Day because it's 3/14/15 which are the first digits of Pi." He explained to Dean in teacherly way.

"What... so you mean... can we still get Pie?" Dean asked with a heartbroken look -well, as close as Dean could get to a heartbroken look- on his face as he gazed at the calculator that ruined his life.

Sam couldn't say no to Dean as he looked at his semi-pathetic face.

"Sure" Sam replied, "But only if you let me sleep now." 

"G'night Sam" Dean said as he moved to his bed and shut off the lights.


End file.
